Described below are a method and a device for charging a vehicle accumulator, in particular a method and a device for providing charge programs or charging profiles for electric vehicles.
Electric vehicles have chargeable vehicle accumulators which can be electrically charged at a charging station. In this situation different charging modalities can be implemented. The charging operation can depend on a charging characteristic of the vehicle accumulator. It is furthermore possible that the charging operation or the charging profile is designed as dependent on a tariff or on a user profile associated with the vehicle accumulator. There is a great variety of different types of vehicle accumulators which each require a certain physical charging characteristic. Furthermore, there are a great many different user profiles and possible charging tariffs which means that it has not hitherto been possible in the case of known charging posts to provide the vehicle accumulator in question with an accumulator-specific charging profile.